<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Beast by Dark_x_Knight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249375">My Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_x_Knight/pseuds/Dark_x_Knight'>Dark_x_Knight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Come Eating, Demons, Devils, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Master/Pet, Name-Calling, Orgasm, Pet Names, Roleswap, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_x_Knight/pseuds/Dark_x_Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fun against a wall. Nothing to see here, move along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My body is roughly pressed up against the wall. I feel an arm circle my waist pulling me against something hard, grinding against my ass slowly. I feel soft, silky hair slithering over my naked back and shoulder. Hot breath hissing in my ear. </p>
<p>    "Your skin, so soft...," his voice echos in my head. His sweet voice making my back arch, and my knees shake. I feel his hand gliding down my spin, and gripping my ass cheek gently; before slapping it hard. I can feel my juices wetting my thighs, my voice catching in my throat.</p>
<p>    My body pulses with my dark need for him. I want to feel him, breath him. For him to own my perfectly willing body. I would gladly give my soul to this devil.</p>
<p>    "I'm gonna fuck you against this very wall. I bet a dirty little angel like you finds that to be sinfully arousing," He growls the last word into my ear, making my body quiver. A soft whimper escapes from my mouth. I can hear his breath getting rough as he grinds his erection between my ass cheeks. His nails scrape almost painfully down my hips. My ass being pressed against his throbbing erection.</p>
<p>    My face is pressed into the wall, his warm palm spread out over my face. His hand almost being the same size of my head. I feel so small, so vulnerable, under his complete control. I can hear him moving behind me. The soft sound of rustling fabric dropping to the floor. It's not too long before I feel his skin meet mine. Sweat drips down my neck as my excitement heats up my shivering body. His rough fingers dig into my shoulder as he spins me around. A finger being pressed up under my chin, lifting my head. My eyes focus on him, wide and innocent. So fake, my angel wings were taken long ago by this devil. </p>
<p>    His grip on me tightens as he roughly presses his lips to mine, eating away at my soul buried inside. I almost feel like I'm melting from the inside; I need him. </p>
<p>    He picks me up by my thighs. His nails prickling against my skin. I cry as he slowly presses into me, moaning as he sinks into my wet heat. I moan inside of his mouth as he starts up a slow rhythm. Our bodies rocking together; almost not moving at all. But, I can still feel him. The stretch of my pussy evidence of his presence. The whisper of pain from his intrusion as he joins our bodies together. He removes his lips from mine and leans back. Watching intently as he slowly pulls out and thrust back in. My gasp is loud in the otherwise quiet room. The noise reaches his ear and he groans. Getting a better grip on my legs wrapped around him, he quickly starts to bounce me up against the wall. His cock thrusting me back into the air just for gravity to bring me back to it.</p>
<p>    He grabs my hands and pulls them above my head. My back arching away from the wall. My breath puffs hotly against my lips as I watch him bend over my body. His tongue peeking out to swipe at the sweat rolling down my neck and chest. His thrust stutters against me for a moment, telling me that he is close. He bares his fangs at me and growls low in his throat. I cry out as he thrusts even deeper into my body, his hand squeezing a bruise onto my waist as he grips it tight. </p>
<p>    His nose presses against my cheek as he nuzzles my head to the side. His breath blasting across my face like a hot furnace. He grunts into my hair as he races towards his final finish. One final thrust and he cums deep inside me, filling my pulsing pussy with his seed. His teeth puncture the skin of my neck as he bites down. We stand like that for a minute as he cutely whimpers and covers my neck with nuzzles and kitten licks. My figures tangling in his hair.</p>
<p>    Slowly he puts my feet on the floor and starts to stand up straight. I grab the collar wrapped around his throat and snap his face to mine as I tilt my head up and stare down my nose at him.</p>
<p>    "You think you're finished pet? I don't think so. Get to work," I pull him down to his knees in front of me. He's so large that even kneeling his face is almost even with my breasts. I lift my foot and place it on his shoulder. His eyes are glazed over as I grab him by his hair and pull him closer to my dripping pussy. </p>
<p>    "Eat up, dog. Clean up your mess," I damand and sharply pull on his hair as he whines. His eyes focus on his waiting meal before moving forward and pressing his tongue flat against my folds. Moaning, I wrap his long hair around my wrist and lightly massage his scalp with my fingertips. His deep purrs vibrating inside of me. </p>
<p>    Once he is finished cleaning my outer lips, he dips his tongue inside and begins to slurp up his cum and my juices. I begin to pant, his talented tongue reaching places deep inside me. </p>
<p>    My head rolls back and lightly thumps against the wall. I groan as my thighs become shakey with the overwhelming pleasure. I feel his fingers wrap around my thighs tightly, helping me keep in place. He's finished cleaning his mess but still keeps drilling his tongue deep inside. </p>
<p>    I cry out as I near my orgasm. His tongue lapping at my clit and I feel his fingers enter my body. He thrust them in and out as he messily tongues my little bundle of nerves. I twitch and bend double as I cum. My body Shaking with the force of my orgasm.</p>
<p>    Slowly he moves to the floor and carefully moves me into his waiting lap, tucking my head against his strong shoulder. He chuckles softly into my hair and softly strokes his fingers over my warm skin. </p>
<p>    "Are you happy little one? That seemed intense," I could feel his smile slowly stretch across his face. He's teasing me. The devil. Still, I nod my head and nuzzle into his chest. Too tired to react in a way I normally would to his gentle playfulness. </p>
<p>    "Sleep, little one. You did well."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>